Good Enough
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: When the boys head back to Lestallum, Prompto has a 'date' with Iris. Gladio isn't too happy about it, Ignis just wants the big man to confess his feelings already, and Noctis...well he enjoys sleeping. Prompto just wants to find the perfect gift and Iris seems to be the only person he can trust to help. Unfortunately, their night out turns awry when MTs drop into the city.


The drive to Lestallum had been long and had worn all four down. Of course it didn't help that they stopped to do hunts and search for dog tags along the way. They were all itching for a warm shower and bed. Even Gladio was looking forward to getting cleaned up and to also see his sister. He wasn't the only one. Ignis glanced over at the passenger to find Prompto fidgeting with his camera. Nothing unusual, except he wasn't taking pictures nor looking at the photos on it.

"What's on your mind Prompto?" Ignis asked.

"Oh, n-nothing much. Just hoping Iris isn't too busy when we get there. I was kind of hoping to see around Lestallum some more."

"Is it Lestallum you want to see or Iris?" Noctis snorted and watched as his friend's neck grew red.

"I'm sure she'll find time for you." Ignis said with a smile. "Though you may want to ask Gladio permission to do anything else with her."

"Yeah, he'll pound you to a pulp." Noctis said elbowing the bigger man next to him.

Gladio had his arms crossed, glaring at the back of Prompto's seat. "Prompto isn't good enough for Iris."

Prompto dropped his shoulders for a second, his eyes watering up a little. Ignis glanced over noticing how quiet their photographer had become, but before he could say anything, Prompto jumped up and turned around in his seat.

"Screw you, man. I just wanted her to show me some more sites to take photos, not bang her. I may not be good enough for anybody, but…" Prompto snapped clenching the leather seat. "…but damn you don't have to rub it in my face!"

"Prompto, we were just kidding." Noctis said calmly. Gladio took a deep breath, holding his glare, but was now directing to the passing landscape. Noct pointed at the big man. "You should know by now that Gladio doesn't think anybody would be worthy to be with sister no matter who they are. That's his big brother instincts kicking in. It has nothing do with you personally, so don't take it that way, okay."

"Gladio is quite protective of his sister." Ignis stated. "I do apologize for riling him up. My joke was not funny."

Gladio looked back at Prompto, his face more relaxed now. "Iris won't mind showing you around, if she's not busy."

"Right…" Prompto mumbled sliding back around in his seat.

The tension was still high the rest of the drive to Lestallum, the only sounds were the radio and the wind. Noctis was worried about his friend who was dead quiet now. He grabbed his phone and texted Gladio. The bigger man raised an eyebrow seeing Noctis's name on his phone, but read the message: "You need to apologize to Prompto."

Gladio grunted with a nod putting his phone away, but remained silent. Noctis figured Gladio would do it when they got to Lestallum.

By the time they parked the car, the sun was beginning it's decent in the sky. The boys climbed out of the Regalia, stretching and yawning as they did.

"Iris is at the hotel waiting for us. She already got us a room for the night." Gladio said.

"Dependable as always." Ignis said. "Do make sure we all give her our thanks. It's not easy for a girl her age to take such responsibilities for us."

"She's an Amicitia, this is nothing for her to do." Gladio stated proudly.

"Still, it's appropriate to show appreciation for one's hard work, no matter the name they carry."

"Let's go already." Noctis yawned. "Food and sleep are calling me."

"Sleep is always calling you." Gladio snorted leading the way.

As they were walking, Noctis looked back at Prompto noticing his slumped shoulders, eyes casted downward and his tight hold in his camera. The people of Lestallum greeted them all with kind words as they passed through, some even offered free samples of food while others welcomed them to the city. Noctis took in the smells of the restaurants as Gladio noted the weapons shops and Ignis did the same for the food shops. Prompto took a couple of pictures of the buildings as they walked up the stairs. He turned around, taking a picture of the mountains as he climbed backwards. His foot caught a step and he fell back into Gladio's solid form.

He stumbled trying to catch his balance, but Gladio was quick to grab his arm and hold him upright.

"S-sorry." Prompto's voice broke as he whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah."

Gladio slapped Prompto's back. "Good, Iris is looking forward to your date tonight. Wouldn't want to disappoint her if you had to miss out because of a sprained ankle or something."

Prompto's cheeks flushed and he pulled his arm away. "It's not a date."

"I know." Gladio said softly. "I'm sorry, for earlier I mean. I was out of line saying that to you and I know you'd never do anything with my sister."

"Apology accepted." Prompto mumbled, but then Gladio gripped his chin to lift his head up.

"You should stop looking at the ground. You miss a lot of amazing sights to take pictures of." Gladio's voice was gravelly as he spoke quietly. "Also, you're worthy of anybody you chose… except my sister of course."

Prompto snorted pulling his head away. "I got it."

"Hey lovebirds, let's get a move on." Noctis called from the next set of stairs.

"Coming!" Prompto yelled back, jogging up to him and Ignis with Gladio following at a more leisurely pace.

They reached the Leville a few minutes later and walked inside to find Iris standing by the front desk. When she turned around, her eyes lit and her lips curled up.

"Noctis!" She shouted and ran to them. "How are you doing?"

"Tired."

"I figured as much. Traveling around in a car all day must be boring." She laughed.

"Not with us." Prompto said happily. "We make every ride an adventure."

Noctis and Ignis both took in the change of the gunman's attitude and looked at Gladio who nodded. Gladio turned to his sister and crossed his arms. "What, no greeting for your big brother?"

"Gladdy, I talked to you on the phone earlier." She laughed.

"Yeah, after I called you and that was this morning." He stated.

"Fine, Gladdy how are you? Was the trip fun? Are you tired?" Iris said sarcastically, but was quick to give her brother a hug. "I'm glad you guys are safe."

"Hard to believe having Noctis traveling with us." Ignis said with slight smile. "He's always first to jump into a fight without thinking."

"Haha." Noctis said rolling his eyes. "Where's the room, I'm dying for a shower."

"Of course." Iris pulled out two card keys and handed them over. "Second floor, the numbers are on the keys."

"Well then, I guess we'll leave you and Prompto to your date." Noctis snickered. Prompto's face flushed and Gladio crossed his arms, but kept an amused face. "Although you may want to wait until after he's showered. He doesn't smell nice."

Iris laughed as she strolled over and hugged Prompto's arm. "He smells just fine. Come on, Prompto, I know a nice place to spend our 'date'."

Prompto laughed nervously as he glanced at Gladio, who now lost his smile and was glaring. Iris stuck her tongue out at her brother as she started pulling Prompto away. Gladio watched as she held his friend's hand and pulled him out of the hotel doorway.

"Prompto." Gladio snapped, and the two looked back at him. "Keep an eye on her."

The blonde nodded as Iris pulled him away again, disappearing through the doorway. Ignis walked up, patting Gladio's shoulder. "I do hope you refrain from yelling at Prompto later. We all now he has no intentions of doing anything with Iris."

Gladio took a long deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. Doesn't make me feel any better seeing her hanging of his arm."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's use up all the hot water as payback before he returns."

"That I can do. Run it until its cold and keep the damn thing cold." Gladio mumbled to himself.

Iris led the way to the main shopping plaza where she finally let go of Prompto's hand and they walked up to a street vendor selling bracelets. She looked over them as Prompto did the same. She nudged his side with her elbow.

"So anything in particular you were wanting to buy?" She asked. "I know you guys weren't here that long the last time, but did you manage to see anything then you may want to get?"

Prompto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "That's the thing, I really don't know what to buy. I mean I know Gladio likes to read, but he can't really carry around a lot of books and he has quite a few already. Besides that… I mean I was thinking something a bit more… personal I think."

Iris laughed. "I know, he's difficult to buy for. I think it's sweet though that you want to buy him a gift. Are you planning on telling him this time or are you going to chicken out again?"

Prompto sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I never should have told you about liking him in the first place."

Iris just laughed. "I'm the best person to help with this and you know it. First, what's your budget?"

"I managed to save up 3,000 gil. Don't tell Ignis though, he'll have my head for holding this much and not letting them know about it." Prompto mumbled.

"Okay that I can do. Would you like to get him jewelry, some food, or maybe a new sword?"

Prompto snorted at the thought of the two of them trying to carry sword as big as they were let alone being able to afford one that was to Gladio's standards. Not that Prompto knew anything about swords anyways. He looked down at the thin handmade bracelets on the table in front of them. They seemed cheap with fake jewels and beads adorning the strings. He needed something of quality to give not something that'll break within an hour.

"Are there any other jeweler booths?"

Iris showed him around to all the venders that sold jewelry in the plaza. Many had good products, but nothing caught Prompto's eye that screamed 'Gladio'. He certainly saw some leather bracelets that he'd like to have, but he kept reminding himself that he was buying for himself this time. By the time they walked around and inspected all the wares, the sun had started disappearing and darkness was taking over. Lestallum lit up and seemed even livelier now that people were getting off work. Prompto's shoulders dropped as they left the plaza.

"It's late. I should drop you off where ever you're staying." Prompto said.

Iris smiled. "I'm an Amicitia, I don't need to be escorted by anybody. I know how to defend myself and besides, I'm staying in the same hotel as you guys."

"Oh right." Prompto said rubbing the back of his head. "I should have figured Gladio would have taught you how to fight."

"Of course. Now, before we head back there is one more place I want to take you. The shop doesn't open until about now because the lady that owns it also works at the power plant during the day."

"She works all day to open a store at night?" Prompto asked following Iris down an alley way.

"Yeah, I mean she only opens it for a few hours. She makes special jewelry and I think she'll give you deal if you find something you like." Iris said. "All her jewelry is handmade, but not like the venders out there. You'll see what I mean."

Gladio was staring out the hotel window over the entrance waiting for Iris and Prompto to return. He kept his eye out looking at all the different people walking around and enjoying their night. Noctis was lying in bed snoring as Ignis folded their now washed laundry.

"Relax." Ignis said. "You never worry this much when we leave her behind and go off on our own."

Gladio made a noise similar to a grunt before turning around. "It's not so much Iris I'm worried about. She knows this place, the people and how to get around. Prompto doesn't. And he left without taking his jacket with him, we all know it gets chilly at night here. We didn't check to make sure he had enough money for dinner and who knows how many creeps are actually here. I mean don't you remember last week we came through and that guy from the outpost was hitting him? Prompto had no clue, he just thought the guy was being friendly."

"Gladio, take a breath before you pass out." Ignis said. "Our Prompto is more than capable of taking care of himself, and he has Iris to look after him as well. That being said, I've noticed lately how protective you been of him. Any particular reason as to why?"

Gladio nodded to Noctis. "Prompto is his best friend. We we're close to him too, but for Prompto it's different. It's a genuine friendship that formed naturally, not by force."

"We weren't forced to be Noct's friends."

"No but, it came with the territory." Gladio said as he sat down on his bed. "For Prompto, it was by chance. They connected in high school, met through social bonding not status bonding like us. You know what I mean?"

"I understand what you're saying." Ignis said. "However, that is not the only reason, is it? You look after him in battle just as much as you look after Noctis, more so in fact on some occasions. Are you sure there's nothing more between you?"

"What are you implying Iggy?" Gladio groaned.

"I'm simply observing the fact that your friendship has grown much deeper since we've left Insomnia. Now whether it turns into something more—"

"Iggy stop right there." Gladio said holding his hand up. "I know what you're implying and no, there is nothing like that between us, trust me we're just friends."

"Just be sure he knows that as well. Prompto does not take rejection well." Ignis said folding the last shirt.

"What, he's not…" Gladio stopped talking when Ignis gave him a curt look.

"My job is to observe and advise. I'm quite good at both so do listen to me when I tell you something. Be kind to him. We all know we're the only real family he has and we must do our best to keep from losing him."

Iris had led Prompto down a couple of dark alleyways which gave him the creeps, but she was walking through as if she owned them and it was soon apparent why. Other people started walking down the same alleys using them as short cuts to get to their destinations. Windows and doors started opening as small shops became ready for the usual wave of people passing through. Prompto followed Iris up to a small doorway. They slipped inside a shop that could be size of small bedroom. In fact Prompto thought his bedroom back in Insomnia was about the same size as this place.

There were glass shelves with a four or five bangles on each, adorn with colorful gems with silver and gold bands. There were seven bookcase sized glass shelves and two shorter ones along with a wooden desk where an elderly woman was currently sitting. She had long white hair that almost touched the floor, her skin was wrinkly, aged, and she has dark green eyes that shined in the light of the room.

"Iris, what a lovely surprise." The lady's voice shook as she spoke. "And who is this young fellow you brought along?"

"Kel, this is my friend Prompto. He's one of the guys traveling with my brother and the prince. Prompto, this is Kel."

"Nice to meet you." Prompto said.

"Likewise. What can I do for you this evening?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a gift to give to a-a friend." Prompto said blushing and Iris smiled at him.

The old lady smiled. "What kind of gift?"

"Something durable that can withstand a fight. Something that can help protect him, but won't interfere with his fighting."

Kel hummed rubbing her chin. "Just how special is this person?"

Prompto slid his foot on the floor and rubbed his thumbs together. "J-just a friend. He's always looking after me, so I wanted to get something that would help him out when he's fighting, too."

"I see." Kel said and stood up. She walked through a curtain of beads and disappeared for a moment. She didn't let them wait too long before she came back and sat down behind the desk once more. She placed a black jewelry box in front of her. She opened it and both Iris and Prompto leaned down to take a look inside.

There was circular deep red gem embedded into what looked like a tooth which was attached to a silver chain. They stared at it for a moment before Prompto looked up at Kel.

She smiled. "This, my dear boy, is a Dragon's Blood Ruby embedded in a baby dragon's tooth. The chain is made of titanium and coated with an alloy mixed with the same herbs that make curatives. It gives strength and endurance to the wearer; it also protects them from fire and lightening; it helps speed up healing; and it also helps the wearer stay warm in cold weather."

"Wow…" Prompto whispered. "H-how much is it?"

"I'm selling it for 5,000 gil."

Prompto's shoulders instantly dropped. "Oh. I can't afford it. I only have 3,000 gil with me."

"I can lend you the money." Iris said. "I don't mind."

"No, no, you need it. I might be able to get a job with a tipster, but it'll be hard to do without the others finding out. Even then I may not be able to do a hunt alone. If the others join, then I'll only get a small percentage since most of the money goes buying supplies."

Kel hummed. "Well, I could take the 3,000gil you have now, along with an item of value that you may have. You can pay me the 2,000gil when you have it and I keep something of yours as compensation. Once you pay me back I'll return what it is. What do you say?"

Prompto patted his pocket before pulling out his camera and Iris's eyes widen. "This camera isn't worth much anymore, but I saved up for months to buy it before I left Insomnia. It's the only real possession I own, it has all my memories from home and our journey so far on it. It may not be valuable in most people's eyes, but to me it's priceless. I'll give this to you to hang on to."

"Are you sure about this Prompto?" Iris asked, grabbing his arm. "I really don't mind lending you some money. You can pay me back later and still keep your camera."

"Thank you Iris, but I can't take your money." Prompto said sitting his camera and money on the desk. Kel closed the jewelry box, placed it in a white gift bag, and handed it over before counting the money. With gentle hands she picked the camera up.

"I'll take good care of this." Kel said with a smile and Prompto gave her a nervous nod.

Prompto held the white bag close to his chest as he and Iris started walking to the hotel. Prompto's cheeks started to heat up at the thought of giving the necklace to Gladio hoping he would like it. They turned to cut through the plaza when a familiar noise caught Prompto's attention. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up.

"Prompto?" Iris asked looked up.

"Magitek engines." Prompto looked back down at her. "We have to get to the others."

They ran a few steps before the first soldier dropped down. People all around them turned and faced it, mostly in shock. Three more soldiers dropped in quick succession and all four aimed their guns out as more followed. People started screaming and running just before the shooting began. Prompto grabbed Iris with one hand a summoned his gun with his other, dropping the white bag in the process. Iris reached down and scooped the bag up as Prompto started pulling her to follow.

It was utter chaos with people running in every direction, slamming and pushing into each other. Magitek soldiers were spreading out, about twenty had landed now and another engine was following up as the first one left. Prompto shot at a couple of soldiers as he ran past them. They turned the corner to leave the plaza when they slid to a stop facing four soldiers with swords. The MTs started running toward Prompto and Iris, so Prompto let go of her hand, took a few steps forward and started shooting. He managed to take out all four, but more were coming from the same direction. He grabbed Iris's hand again and ran back to the plaza to leave another way.

They reentered the chaos of scrambling people and soldiers. Prompto would take out any soldiers he had clear shots of as they maneuvered their way through. Everything was going so fast that he barely registered the burning sensation in his arm. He glanced down seeing red covering his right arm then at the bullet hole in his bicep. He didn't have time to worry about it right now, he just kept pushing through, running with the crowd.

"Prompto!" Iris yelled

He barely dodged the sword swinging for his neck and he fell backwards onto the ground. The soldier lifted his sword to strike again, but Iris was quick to jump on its shoulders and flip to knee it in the back before landing and kicking its feet out from under it. Iris jumped over the MT as Prompto hopped back up to his feet and they were confronted by a wall of soldiers. Prompto wrapped his arm around Iris's body and dragged her to a tipped over vender booth. The sound of gunfire filled the air as they jumped behind the booth. He climbed over her before pulling a tarp over their bodies.

Iris and Prompto were breathing hard as the screaming became faint, the sound of soldiers marching faded. It wasn't until the only noises they could hear were fires and distant attacks that Prompto pulled the tarp off and looked out. The coast was clear for now. He gave Iris a look over immediately spotting blood on her hand and thighs.

"Where did you get hit?" Prompto asked placing a hand her thigh, checking for wounds.

"Prompto." She whimpered as he checked her other thigh, then her hand. When he couldn't find any wounds he touched her wet shirt. "Prompto!" She grabbed his wrists. He looked up her to find her crying. "I didn't get shot."

He watched as she reached out and pulled his bloody tank top up. He looked down at the two bullet wounds on his stomach. Prompto felt the moment his adrenaline started to fade because he could feel the wounds pulsing. They weren't hurting quite yet, but he knew it wouldn't be too long before they did. He felt the same pulsing sensation in his thigh. He looked down, spotting a blood splotch on his left thigh. He slowly stood up and Iris followed suit.

"You have to sit down."

"MTs will be coming back here soon. We have to get away from here. Find Noct." Prompto took a deep shaky breath. "I have to get you to Gladio. He'd kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"But Prompto—"

"I'll be okay, let's get moving to somewhere safe then we can worry about patching me up."

Iris nodded, but moved put his arm over her shoulder so she could be his crutch. He hated to admit that he needed her help walking. Standing up had brought the burning pain in his thigh faster and the wounds on his stomach were becoming more noticeable with every step he took.

After talking with Ignis, Gladio took a long hot shower and settled into bed for the night. Ignis stayed up at the table in their room waiting for Prompto to return. He wanted to make sure that their photographer got a healthy meal to eat and a warm shower. Gladio rested for a bit before turning in bed, then tossing some more. It didn't feel right to be laying down and Prompto not being nearby. Gladio finally sat up, grabbed a book out of his bag and started reading, using the dim light from the nightstand. He got through two pages before closing the book and tossing it to the side.

"Something on your mind?" Ignis asked.

"Just wondering when our hyperactive gunman is going to be back."

"Ah, still worrying about him I see."

"Aren't you?"

Ignis thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, but more because he rarely goes out without one of us, and even rarer does he stay gone for more than an hour or so. Never does he stay out after dark without us, but then again we are in the city."

"It doesn't matter, his habits are always the same. I don't get why he wanted to hang out with Iris though. They're not that close. And for the two of them to be out this long, this late… Prompto better not be making moves on her." Gladio growled out.

"I guarantee you that he is doing no such thing." Ignis said standing up. "I know you that you know it as well."

Gladio sighed. "Yeah. Still though, he should be back by now. I mean what photos could he being getting during this time? I hope he didn't get himself into trouble."

"Gladio," Ignis held a serious expression as he sat on the bed. "I know we talked about this earlier, but I want to ask you once more and before you answer I want you to really think about it. Is it possible that there is something stronger than friendship developing between you and Prompto?"

Gladio opened his mouth to respond, but Ignis held up his hand. "Prompto is often watching you, and you him. I'm not just talking about in the heat of battle, but in conversations, travels, and camp. The small touches the two of you share when you think we're not looking. How you sometimes have your arm wrapped around him in the mornings when we wake up from camp or when manages to snuggle up to you in his sleep. The fact that this happens and you two still choose to sleep next to each other. Our last few hunts, you were always at Prompto's side, not Noct's. I believe there is something going on between you two."

"There's isn't anything."

"Yet." Ignis added. "Am I right?"

Gladio let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know to be honest. Maybe, maybe not. I can't tell you because maybe it's just some weird thing we're going through because we're around each other all the time right now."

"It's not happening towards Noct and me."

"Well then maybe its… its…something." Gladio groaned as he flopped back. "Shit I don't know."

"Then let's talk about how you feel, not just what I've—" Ignis stopped midsentence and Gladio jumped up at the sound of gun fire. They darted to the window and looked out to see people running from the direction of the plaza.

"Gladio." Ignis said looking up and he did the same, spotting the Imperial ships above the city.

"They can't seriously be attacking the city."

"They're looking for us. Let's wake up Noct. We need to make a plan."

"It better be fast." Gladio said. "Iris and Prompto might be in trouble.

All three were up, dressed, and talking as they ran down the stairs to the hotel lobby. Ignis was suggesting that they went around to the main street and take the side alleys to the plaza in order to avoid the crowd as well as sneak into the attack rather become targets. Gladio wanted to bulldoze his way through, but Ignis was hellbent on them being cautious. As they walked out of the lobby and onto the streets, people were running away from the soldiers firing onto them.

Noctis threw his dagger and warped in a flash of blue to strike a group of attacking MTs in order for the civilians to get away. Gladio and Ignis soon followed, their first priority was to protect those escaping. Iris and Prompto would have to wait.

Iris held on tightly to Prompto's body so he could keep his balance while aiming and shooting. She guided him down the alleyways to the main street. A dozen or so MTs were there and a few spotted them immediately. Iris pulled away from Prompto as he leaned on a lamppost taking aim. Iris took on a charging MT, running behind it and kicking it in the back of the knees. It dropped and she kicked its head, knocking its helmet off. It turned, swinging its sword at her, but she back flipped away from it. Once she was clear, Prompto shot it in the head, taking it out of commission.

Prompto's arm dropped as he leaned heavily on the lamppost. His vision was starting to blur, muscles were feeling weak, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He felt his eyes getting heavy and his mind starting to wonder.

"Prompto!" Iris's scream caught his attention and he barely dodged the blade aiming for his neck. He lost his balance and fell back, landing hard on the ground. He groaned reaching for his dropped gun. Prompto let out a scream when the MT stabbed its blade in his hand before he could grab his gun. He cried out, but couldn't do much more with his body so drained. Prompto stared up at the green face and red eyes looking down at him. The MT pulled its sword out of Prompto's hand, making him gasp out.

"Get away from him!" Iris yelled jumping into the air. She slammed both of her feet into the MT's head, knocking it off to the side as she flipped back and landed on her feet before twisting and kicking it in the head. It fell back and Iris stood in front of Prompto as the rest of the soldiers were walking towards them.

Gladio swung his sword down, taking out the last MT as Noctis and Ignis made their way to him. They spared no words as Noctis lead the way to the main road seeing more enemies waiting for them. They wasted no time in attacking the MTs and taking them out one by one.

"It never it ends." Noctis grunted.

"Focus." Gladio retorted. "We have to get rid of these things."

"Noct!" Ignis shouted, blocking an attack with his lance. He quickly dispatched the attacking MT. He looked ahead spotting Iris a little ways down the road. "Gladio, your sister!"

Both Gladio and Noctis looked to where Ignis was pointing and saw her facing several MTs alone. Gladio growled. "Damn it. Noct!"

"I'm on it!" Noctis shouted warping away. It took a few warps for him to get close enough to blindside the group. Their attention went from Iris, to Noctis. He held his own against the small group, making sure he had their full attention. Iris took this chance to go to Prompto's side, lift him up by his shoulders and drag him away.

Iris placed Prompto up against a wall and patted his face. His skin was clammy and pale, hands were shaking and his eyes seemed distant. She patted his cheek and he let out a soft grunt looking at her.

"Stay with me Prompto." She said lifting up his shirt and saw his whole stomach covered in blood now. His shirt was dripping the red liquid as well. She dropped the shirt, wiping the blood off her hands onto her own shirt before looking back at the battle.

Gladio and Ignis had made their way over to help Noctis take out the remaining soldiers with ease. When the last MT fell Noctis doubled over to catch his breath as Gladio popped his neck. Ignis straightened his glasses turning around spotting Iris and Prompto. His eyes widen and his feet moved on their own.

"Prompto!" He gasped. Noctis and Gladio quickly turned around and followed Ignis upon seeing their friend. Gladio took off into a sprint, going ahead of Ignis. He landed not so softly on his knees next to Prompto's still, bloody body.

"Iris, what happened?" Ignis asked.

"He was shot, protecting me." Iris said softly looking down. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." Ignis said pulling out a potion and handing it over to Gladio. "There was nothing you could do to stop this."

"Where is he injured?" Gladio asked.

"His stomach. A-and his thigh." Iris said bending down. She lifted Prompto's shirt revealing the two bullet wounds. Gladio handed her the potion as he prodded the wounds on his stomach and then the ones on his back.

"Looks like they both went through." Gladio said taking the potion back and he poured it on two holes. Prompto whimpered out, grabbing Gladio's arm in the process. "Hang in there Prompto."

The blonde began to relax feeling the bullet holes slowly close up. Gladio held onto Prompto as he leaned him forward and poured the rest of the potion on his back. He placed Prompto back against the wall and gently rubbed his face. Prompto looked up at him with dull eyes, but they suddenly widened and he cried out in pain.

"Apologies." Ignis said, his hands were holding onto Prompto's bloody arm, inspecting the bullet wound on his bicep. "I did not mean to bring you further pain, however, it seems the bullet did not exit your arm."

Prompto groaned dropping his head to the side, meeting Gladio's warm hand. "Hey, we got you, don't worry."

"Let's get him back to the hotel room. We can remove the bullet there and inspect his thigh as well." Ignis said.

Gladio grunted with a nod as he slipped his arms under Prompto's body. The blonde whimpered out as his body was lifted and his head fell back. Ignis carefully laid the blonde's arm on his stomach before helping Gladio maneuver him so his head had support against the bigger man's chest. They started walking, but the sound of gunfire alerted them of the remaining MTs in the city.

"We have to help" Noctis said. "Get Prompto safe. I'll go on my own for now."

"Like hell you are." Gladio snapped.

"We don't have time to argue." Noctis replied.

"Noct, you go on ahead. Gladio, Iris, and I will stabilize Prompto then back you up." Ignis said. Gladio held his normal glare and nodded, agreeing to the plan. Noctis took off in a flash of blue as they started running to the hotel.

Prompto didn't acknowledge much after Gladio had picked him up. Only that he felt like he was floating, his head was swimming and his body felt cold, but at the same time soothing being up against a warm body. Prompto breathed in deeply, knowing the familiar smell and finding comfort in it.

"Prompto." Gladio's gravelly voice brought his mind out of its haze. His eyes focused at the bigger man looking down at him.

"Gladio?" He whispered.

"This is going to hurt." Ignis said, but before Prompto could process it he felt a searing pain in his bicep. He screamed out, warm tears flowing down his cheeks, but his voice soon gave out. He gasped out feeling the last of his energy drain out of his body. Gladio watched as Prompto's eyes fell shut.

"Prom?" He said patting the blonde's cheek. "Prompto."

"He passed out." Ignis said holding up a bloody bullet in his fingers. He dropped it on the table before wiping his hands with a wet rag. "Gladio, this will be a good time to remove his pants."

Gladio nodded pushing any embarrassment he felt aside. He knew it would have been worse for Prompto if he was still awake to have another man remove his pants. Iris turned around as Gladio unbuckled and pulled down Prompto's leopard pants, revealing the bloody wound. Ignis looked it over, raising the leg in the air.

"It went all the way through. Iris, can you take over from here?"

"Yes, of course."

"Pour a potion on his arm before wrapping it up. Do the same with the wounds on his hand and thigh. Try to get him to drink an elixir after you get him bandaged up. Do you know how to check blood pressure?"

"My dad taught me" She said nodding her head.

"Good, keep an eye on it. If it lowers, get him to drink a potion and call me. Gladio, let's go back up Noct." Ignis said.

Gladio rubbed Prompto's uninjured arm gently as he stood up. "Take care of him, Iris."

"I will."

When Prompto opened his eyes again, he noticed the curtains were closed, blocking the sun. He felt so worn out, but something had called him out of his sleep. He groaned as he slowly sat up and looked around the room, finding himself alone. He felt an itch on his stomach and went to scratch it finding a bandage there instead. He found one wrapped around his hand and upper arm as well. Prompto slowly slipped out from under the covers, draping his bare legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed the bandage around his thigh before taking a deep breath and standing up. He grunted feeling his thigh sting, and his muscles twitching before he fell back on the bed.

He laid back, bringing his legs up to slip under the covers. He rolled over on his side to look over the bed for his phone to call for one of his friends but he couldn't find it anywhere. However, it was as if they sensed him because the door to the room opened up. Gladio stopped in his tracks seeing Prompto awake. The bigger man smiled.

"Good to see you looking alive." He said walking up to the bed. He sat down on it and rubbed Prompto's head. "You had us worried for a couple of days,"

"Couple of days?"

"Yeah. You lost a lot of blood and looked like a corpse up until last night." Gladio said softly. "I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You gave it your all and you protected Iris as well as many others. You did well, Prompto."

Prompto sat up taking Gladio's hand into his own and held it there for a moment. His cheeks became a faint pink as he slowly looked up at Gladio's face catching his gaze. Something red caught Prompto's attention and he cast his eyes down to the bigger man's neck. He was wearing the necklace that Prompto had bought. The blond rubbed his fingers over it, then down Gladio's chest. He felt the bigger man's chest vibrate as he let out a low hum and gently grabbed Prompto's wrist.

"We should talk."

Prompto swallowed hard. "A-about what?"

Gladio rubbed his fingers over the top of Prompto's hand. "Iris told me what you did to buy this necklace for me. Your camera, really?"

"It was the only thing I owned." Prompto said with a shrug.

Gladio reached behind him and pulled said camera out from his back pocket. He handed it over and Prompto held it like a small animal. "Kel said that your debt had been repaid. Told me to return this to you. What you did to buy this for me… Prompto I just wanted to say—"

"I love you." Prompto whimpered out hugging himself. "I-I have for a long time a-and I wanted you to have the necklace t-to help in battle b-because you always protecting m-me and… and …please don't hate me."

Gladio watched as tears ran down Prompto's face and he couldn't help but wipe them away. Prompto leaned into Gladio's warm calloused hand. "I could never hate you Prom. But this is what I wanted to speak to you about. Us. What's going on between us?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean this." Gladio said slipping his fingers between Prompto's and held his hand tightly. He brought his other hand up to his chest. "The feelings we share. Your love… isn't the only one here. I'm not sure when I started feeling more than friendship for you, but I know its growing stronger every day. Every battle we fight, I fear for you; every day we're in the Regalia, I wish the ride lasts forever; every time we sit around the campfire talking, I hope we never get tired; and every single time you smile, I pray you never lose it."

"Gladio…" Prompto sniffled. He leaned his head forward, placing it on Gladio's solid chest.

"Prompto, I'm still not sure to be honest. About us I mean. We have been traveling for weeks together, only us, and so I'm scared that this might be a lack social interaction with other people. Our minds could be making up for it." Gladio said, rubbing Prompto's back. "At the same time, I feel that maybe, just maybe we're meant to have these feelings. To build on them and make it into something solid… real."

Prompto brought his head up and Gladio cupped his cheek. Their hands were still holding tightly as they moved closer together. Gladio leaned in, pressing his forehead against Prompto's own. The blonde swallowed hard before moving in pressing a soft kiss on Gladio's lips before pulling away quickly. Gladio chuckled before sliding his hand behind Prompto's head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Prompto moaned out as they fell onto the bed. The blond gripped Gladio's shirt as he felt the bigger man's weight on top of him.

The room was quiet except for the sound of the quiet smacking of lips and the two rubbing against the sheets. Prompto let out a deep moan as Gladio pulled his lips away and kissed down his neck. Gladio kissed down to a spot on the side of Prompto's neckline before biting down on it, making Prompto whimper out and then moan as Gladio sucked on the same spot. The bigger man placed a kiss on the forming bruise before kissing up Prompto's neck, pecking his chin, lips, and then his nose.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Gladio whispered. Prompto moaned out pressing his hips against Gladio showing just how much the bigger man was affecting him. Gladio rubbed his hand down Prompto's side, stopping at the bandage remembering injuries the blonde still had.

Gladio slowly lift up, still hovering over the blonde's now red and gasping body. He press another soft kiss on Prompto's cheek before sliding off his body.

"Gladio?" Prompto whimpered. Gladio moved off the bed, but easily moved Prompto's body around so his head was laying on the pillow again. He pulled the covers over the blonde's body and sat back down the bed.

"You need to rest. You're still weak from the blood loss, and your wounds need more healing." Gladio said petting Prompto's hair. "Besides, there's still some things we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Not now, later. Rest."

"Will you lay down with me?" Prompto asked quietly, burying his face in his blanket. Gladio smirked as he pulled his shirt and shoes off. He lifted the blanket and slipped underneath beside the blonde's body. Prompto cuddled up against Gladio as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's lithe body. "Gladio…are we together? Or is this because I'm hurt and you feel bad because it was from helping Iris and that I—"

"Prompto, you talk too much." Gladio mumbled, already feeling sleepy. "We'll talk about it more, later."

"O-okay." Prompto mumbled.

Gladio pressed another kiss on his neck. "We'll work it out. I definitely want more than friendship though. So much more."

Prompto nodded, closing his eyes as he buried his face into Gladio's bare chest.

Ignis pushed his glasses up as he leaned against the wall. Noctis was next to him watching his two friends through the cracked door. When the two settled down in bed, Ignis closed the door earning a huff from Noctis.

"Let them be." Ignis said, pulling away from the wall.

"Do you think they'll finally get together?" Noctis asked following the advisor down the hall.

"Who knows? Between Prompto's shyness and Gladio's stubbornness it might be forever before they make it official. It what, took four years for Prompto to confess to you about his feeling towards Gladio's and another year to admit them to the man himself. Gladio, as we know, can never tell his feelings of friendship and love apart. When he does, he tends to keep them hidden."

"Yeah, the dumbass."

"Language, Noct."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" Noctis snorted and Ignis turned around.

"I could, but I think silencing your mouth for a bit would suffice."

Noctis smirked. "Oh? With what?"

Ignis looked down at him with a small smile on his lips. "I do believe it's time for one of your 'lessons', Noct. Teach you some manners and silence at the same time."

"I take it you're not worried about Gladio and Prompto then." Noctis said as he proceeded to go to their separate room.

"Only that they may keep their relationship a secret from us."

"And we're not?" Noctis asked sarcastically.

Ignis nudged Noctis through the hotel door. "Simply allowing them time to process their own feelings before throwing our own private life at them. I don't think Gladio would find it pleasing knowing that my 'lessons' these last couple of years include teaching our prince the Kamasutra."

"I guess that means we're going to pick up where we left off then." Noctis said.

"After I teach your mouth a lesson." Ignis said closing the door.


End file.
